


Someone's Gonna Fall in Love in Here Tonight

by Notasmuch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a random: "I know about this girl, she is putting herself up for auction. She's failing at her sub-duties, or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gonna Fall in Love in Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the BDSM itself realistic, but the premise of the story isn't. At least, I don't believe any self respecting BDSM club would allow anything like this. There is also no proper discussion of likes and dislikes before the sex starts. I know, I know, I should have just set it in an AU where subs were treated like that, but I didn't so now here we are. And that's why Dubious Consent warning.  
> And, as far as the characters' careers are concerned, you can make them as AU or as canon as you want to, they aren't mentioned anywhere.
> 
> BDSM includes specifically bondage, flogging, clamps, threesome and public sex

Sophia never knew why she let Danneel talk her into situations like these.

It had started with a random: "I know about this girl, she is putting herself up for auction. She's failing at her sub-duties, or something." And Sophia had _opinions_ about people who thought they could go through 20 doms in one night, and Danni knew all those opinions.

Yet, it came back: "Jared and Jensen worked with her and Jensen loved her. He says he knows some people she hangs with and it's probably all their fault she's messed up."

Next it was Way Too Much Information Day, with: "Apparently she doesn't orgasm. When she subs. I don't know about the other times. I wanna ask her. Do you think I should call her?"

Then, suddenly it became: "The most perfect girl for you, Soph, really, you have to meet her, she likes Disney!"

Sophia ignored it for the longest time, but as the night of the auction approached, Danni was getting more and more insistent, until she finally showed up on Sophia's doorstep with a too tight dress in hand, and a determined look on her face.

**

The club was too dark. Sophia kept glancing across the table at Danni to make sure she was still around. Not that she would actually drop a show like the one before them, but women and men of all levels of beautiful and naked kept approaching them. Sophia usually shook her head and ignored them until they went away, but Danneel liked to make sure she wasn't missing anything spectacular.

It had been a while since Sophia was in the club. One night, some months ago, she was standing there, looking for a quick hookup, when she realized that just wasn't what she wanted any more. She wanted something personal, lasting. Someone who wouldn't just go through the motions to get what they needed, but who actually belonged to her. And someone like that couldn't be found in a club.

That was why, ever since Danni waved the leather dress in front of her that evening, she felt like she was falling back into the club-dom stereotype and tried to fight it, afraid that maybe, for the first time, her best friend didn't understand her. But when they came to the club Danni found the corner booth, ordered their drinks, and stayed by Sophia's side all night. Sophia looked at her again and smiled before she turned her attention back to the show.

It was pretty spectacular.

About an hour ago a girl had been brought over to the center of the raised podium by her dom. Or, as Sophia liked to think of it, "her handler." The dom was a little on the young side and with beautiful dark hair that looked amazing next to the sub's blonde one. It gave Sophia a pretty good image of how she would look next to the girl, and even she was a little turned on by the idea.

Sophia couldn't see much of her face, but what she could seemed pretty enough. Then her hands were being tied behind and Sophia stopped trying to see her face and looked over her body instead. Even with her breasts pushed out, they didn't seem very big, but the white scarf, probably silk, covering them, made Sophia want to peek under. The only other thing the girl was wearing was a dress. Too short to cover anything, it also seemed to be more of a tease.

The dark-haired woman stood behind her and leaned in to say a few words. As she nodded, Danneel whispered in Sophia's ear, "Pretty, isn't she?" Sophia felt the smug smile in her voice. A minute later, the dom started speaking, loud enough for everyone to hear. "This pretty little thing is Amy. Say 'hi,' baby."

Amy looked away from the point in the distance she had been trying to concentrate on, and scanned over the crowd, flinching a little, like she just then realized where she was. Sophia thought she saw her say something, but couldn't be sure.

"She's been a very bad girl," the woman continued. "Haven't you? She _wants_ to be a good little sub, but she just can't seem to find everything she needs there. We just don't turn her on enough. It hurts." She laughed loudly. "Well, mostly it hurts her. But us too sometimes. She's tried so many different Masters and Mistresses by now, she's almost given up. Apparently, none of them are good enough for her."

Sophia has heard her share of cliched speeches through life, but this one probably topped them all in the sheer number of annoying phrases.

She wondered why the girl was pushing herself so hard into something that clearly wasn't working for her.

"So we're here tonight to see if we can find someone, anyone, who can break her." The dom's voice was cruelly playful again, and Sophia had to remind herself that this was what Amy wanted. But she _really_ hated people who used expressions like 'break her.'

"And, if you do that, you get to keep her for as long as you'll have each other." Another too loud laughter and then she stood to the side, letting people watch and decide.

A murmur had spread through the crowd, and some people turned and walked away straight away, not interested, some decided to hang around, but didn't look like they would participate. But a few started making their way to the dom, asking permission and getting instructions.

And hour later and they were on the third dom. The first one had been mostly a joke, calling Amy names and grabbing her hair until Sophia had to bite her lip not to laugh. Danni didn't care about being nice though, and laughed until the crowd started shushing her.

The second one had been better, but she started off with a crop on the thighs and after a while it was pretty clear Amy was forcing herself to find pleasure in it, and failing.

The third one had made it the farthest, but she was taking her time talking about flogging instead of doing it, and Amy seemed to be losing interest again.

It wasn't too hard to figure out the problem was in the balance, but Jensen was right, Amy had been hanging out with the wrong people. They were all too young, if not in age, then on the scene, and still too thrilled about the idea of their very own pet to understand what it meant to be responsible for another human being. Sophia looked around the crowd. Some of the doms had figured it out too, and they were looking at Amy with sympathy. But a lot of them had someone, and others, it seemed, weren't interested.

Danneel leaned over and tapped her nails on the table to get Sophia's attention. "Looks like Miss 'Lick My Boots' wants a go next."

And Danneel could always, _always_ find the right buttons to push.

Sophia got up and walked over to Amy's 'handler,' asking for permission to go next and getting a nice, typed up list of all things she wasn't allowed to do under any circumstances. She memorized it, but didn't want to take it to mean everything _else_ was a go.

She waited for the short and pointless flogging to stop, and then the dom tied the scarf back over Amy's breasts and gave the signal to have her arms pulled over her head. Sophia sighed at the protocol. By the time she was near Amy, the blonde was pulled up on her toes with her arms stretched high.

Sophia took her first good look at her and almost swallowed her tongue. Amy was pale, with full pink lips and huge blue eyes. There was something innocent about her that Sophia wanted to both upset and protect.

Amy was still looking over her shoulder into the darkness and Sophia tapped her chin. "Look at me."

When Amy did, Sophia made sure to smile at her. "Are you doing okay?"

Amy nodded.

"Speak."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to be good, Mistress."

"If it doesn't turn you on, you shouldn't."

"But it does. It's just... not enough. Or too much. I don't know." She looked upset and shook her head, gazing away again.

Sophia knew what she meant. Finding a good balance wasn't easy.

She gave a sign to have Amy lowered a little, until her feet were fully on the floor. She noticed Amy frown a little and touched her forehead with a finger. "Are you good with the crowd?"

Amy rolled her eyes, then gasped and bit her lip when she realized what she had done. Sophia leaned in, her fingers still on Amy's face, caressing her cheek. "Tsk, tsk."

Amy swallowed and Sophia smiled into her hair. She didn't really mind a mistake like that so early into it, but there was no need for Amy to know that.

Sophia looked the girl over, noticing tiny marks she couldn't identify on her shoulders, and red skin over one hip, where someone, probably the last dom, slipped with the flogger. Sophia never liked other people's marks on her pets. And Amy was hers, for a moment anyway.

The thing over Amy's breasts really was silk, and pretty transparent one at that. Sophia saw Amy's nipples, dark through the cloth, but completely flat. After all that time, there was barely any sweat on her forehead and she was flushed but definitely not needy. Her breathing hitched though, just enough for Sophia to be sure she and almost every other dom in the room were right. There was nothing wrong with Amy, except her choice in 'friends.'

She laid her palm over the scars on Amy's hip and dragged her nails lightly over them, concentrating on Amy's breathing above the sounds of a living club. She ran her lips over Amy's shoulder, up to her ear and bit the lobe, hard enough to feel Amy stiffen.

"What's your safeword?"

"Phoenix."

"Hmm." Sophia pushed back the desire to know the story behind it and kept on kissing Amy's neck and scratching the red skin on her hip. "Pain?"

"Yes."

"Humiliation?"

Amy paused long enough for Sophia to look at her face again. "Yes."

Sophia pinched the soft skin of Amy's arm. "Don't lie to me. Not about this."

"Can it really get more humiliating than this?" Amy looked toward the crowd, resigned.

"Yes," Sophia said.

"Then, no. No humiliation."

"Pain?" Sophia repeated, wanting Amy to understand trust was equally important from both sides.

"Some. I like the flogger."

"Not on your hips though."

"No, Mistress."

Sophia nodded and kissed the corner of Amy's mouth. "Open."

Amy's lips opened a bit and Sophia licked in quickly, just a taste, before she grabbed Amy's hair and held her for a rough kiss. Amy responded by opening even wider and going slack in Sophia's hold. Then the kiss got lighter, until it wasn't a battle any more, and Sophia forgot all about people waiting for their turn.

She needed to breathe, but didn't pull off right away, not until the last moment, then she and Amy stared at each other, gasping. She smiled and saw Amy's lips twitch in turn.

Sophia let her hands wander down Amy's body, discovering the sensitive spot on her collarbone, and how she liked nails, sharp over her ribs and thigh. She motioned to have Amy's arms put down, and leaned in to lick over her nipple, getting the silk wet and sticky, just as blood rushed into her arms. Amy sighed and arched into Sophia's mouth, and Sophia felt the nipple growing hard under her tongue.

She nipped her way up to Amy's neck, licked and sucked little marks until Amy threw her head back, then she twisted the nipple sharply. Amy's hips moved closer instinctively and she stumbled, but Sophia caught her before she fell.

When Amy had her balance back, Sophia made her spread her legs and tied her arms behind her, pulling her shoulders back again. Then her hands were back on Amy. Scratching and licking, biting and soothing, combining pleasure and pain as Amy gasped and arched until her knees started trembling.

Sophia took a step back then, to see her work. The silk as all wet with her saliva and Amy's sweat, bunched around Amy's nipples. Drops of sweat were running from her neck between her breasts, and the short skirt was pushed up even higher up on one side. Amy's thighs were trembling and her head was thrown back while she tried to calm her breathing.

Sophia moved behind her to give the audience a view too and nuzzled behind her ear. "Look at them. They all want to be me right now. Touching you, making you squirm, hurting you, marking."

Amy seemed to be trying to see everyone in the crowd to check if it was true.

"Do you want that?"

"W... what?"

Sophia pinched her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, Mistress."

"Do you want someone else to have a go? And be honest."

Amy shook her head and evened her breathing. "No, Mistress."

"It's not too much?"

"No, Mistress."

"Then you're ready for more?"

"Yes, please, Mistress."

Sophia kissed her cheek from behind and when Amy looked at her, confused, Sophia just smiled. "You're beautiful."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought Amy may have blushed a bit more. She laughed, happy, and untied the scarf with one hand. Wet as it was, it stuck to Amy's breasts and refused to fall. Sophia was too amused by it to move it away herself.

From a nearby wall she picked up the flogger and moved Amy's hands behind her head. "Hold that position."

She dragged the flogger slowly over Amy's back, to let her know what was coming next, and noticed Amy arch into it just a little. She started with light swings, getting the skin ready, and every few strokes she soothed it with her hand, rubbing lightly. Sometimes she scratched it too, watching Amy flinch away, then move closer.

After several minutes and upping the strength a bit, she checked with Amy again. Kissing her neck and asking how she was. She was still into it, not bored or faking, and Sophia ran her nails down the red skin on Amy's upper back and whispered, "Good girl." She felt Amy shiver in her arms and stepped back to continue, a little harder this time.

Eventually Amy's movements caused the scarf to finally fall down. Sophia paused to drag the tassels of the flogger over Amy's front, between her breasts, enjoy the contrast of colors and the way Amy wasn't even worried of what Sophia could do with the toy. Instead, she shuffled closer, almost losing balance, sweaty and gasping, asking for more.

She was the most beautiful woman Sophia had ever seen, and she kissed Amy slowly and thoroughly before she told her exactly that. Then Sophia's hand slid between Amy's legs and found her wet and hot, perfect. She slipped one finger inside her heat then brought it over to Amy's mouth. "Clean it."

When Amy did it, Sophia kissed her, licking in for a taste herself and when she moved away, she was smiling at Amy again and this time the blonde didn't shy away from it.

"Spread your legs," Sophia ordered when she moved behind her again. "More."

When Amy's legs were wide enough to give Sophia access, she secured the skirt over Amy's ass and continued the flogging. She was aiming for her ass and thighs mostly this time, a notch harder every few strikes, but every now and then she twisted her arm and the tassels went between Amy's legs.

The first time she drew back before Amy felt anything more than air on her pussy, but after that, she made sure it was felt but didn't hurt.

Amy stumbled a few times, and Sophia still paused every few strokes to tease or calm, but all in all, it was much more intense than she had first planned. Amy had started whimpering first, then moaning and grunting and Sophia was reveling in the sounds.

Amy's ass and upper back were a bright shade of red when Sophia stopped, and her moaning had become one long, drawn-out sound.

Sophia pressed herself hard against Amy's back and hugged her. She told her to put her arms back down and kissed her cheek, neck, shoulder. She played with Amy's breasts waiting for her breathing to calm down again and murmuring soft praises into her skin. "You did so good, pet, so strong, beautiful." And the leather of Sophia's dress couldn't have been comfortable on Amy's sore skin, but she pressed closer anyway, giving into Sophia's hold.

When Amy came down enough, Sophia smiled into her neck and kissed it one more time, then looked into the corner where Danni was sitting and nodded at her. Then she asked Amy, "I need you to stand, and you won't be able to, so, would you rather be tied with your arms up again, or have my friend hold you up?"

"Your friend, Mistress." Sophia kissed her again and stepped back to take the toy box from Danni and let her take Sophia's place.

"Hi there, pet."

"Mistress."

Danni looked at Sophia over Amy's shoulder and smiled a victorious grin before she mouthed " _I told you so_."

Sophia stopped herself from rolling her eyes for Amy's sake.

Danneel stood as close to Amy as Sophia had and rubbed herself against Amy's back, making her whimper.

Sophia took out the chain nipple clamps and showed them to Amy, who nodded in turn. She still flinched when the first one was attached, and groaned on the other one. Danni, predictably, had to start touching her breasts right away, flicking her nails over the nipples and pressing each breast up, until Amy exchanged breathing for moaning. Sophia smiled and kissed Amy, making sure she was ok, before going on her knees before both of them.

Sophia knew a lot of doms who wouldn't do it, not like that. But she _liked_ eating pussy. Liked it even more when the girl was trying to stand during it, and her things started to tremble and knees gave out... It was one of Sophia's favorites.

She kissed, then bit Amy's inner thigh, nuzzling up the smooth skin, getting her face wet and licking her way in. She spread Amy open with two fingers and spent too long just looking before she rubbed the center hard with a thumb and licked again. Her tongue went deep inside, then back out so she could suck on the clit, and inside again. She opened her mouth wide and sucked all of her in, held and rubbed with her tongue, feeling Amy move around her like she didn't know which way to go.

She knew Danni was still playing with Amy's breasts and her moans were getting louder and more pleading with every minute. All Sophia wanted was to let Amy come right in her mouth, then drag her home and do it some more. But Danni tapped her knee with a foot and Sophia remembered she had a plan.

She looked up and licked her lips, enjoying the view of Amy's red face, sweaty hair and the way the chain between her breasts moved with her breaths. Danni let Amy slide from her hold and down to the floor slowly, until she was kneeling in front of Sophia, her knees still spread wide.

Danni leaned down and kissed Amy's head. "It's a pleasure playing with you, pet."

Amy blinked but remembered to thank her, and then it was just her and Sophia again. Amy's lips were bitten red so full Sophia just had to lean in and kiss her again.

She sat back on her heels and pulled the toy box closer again. "Put your hands behind your back."

She pulled out the smallest bullet vibrator and showed it to Amy. Then she dragged it over parts of Amy she knew were most sensitive, winding her back up slowly. When she pressed it against a nipple, still clamped tight, Amy shuddered and moaned and bit her lip, trying not to move. Sophia loved the way she _tried_ and how her hips always moved towards Sophia when she did that. "So beautiful."

When she moved for another kiss, Amy opened and waited and gave herself up; and when the bullet moved down between her legs she moaned into Sophia's mouth and made the kiss even deeper.

Sophia played with her and the bullet for a long time, moving it from her clit down and inside her, behind, then up again.

Amy was lost in her pleasure when Sophia finally said "Don't come," and undid the first clamp. Amy threw her head back and groaned a long, deep breath trying to control herself. "You can beg," Sophia said before she did the other one.

"Please!"

Sophia leaned in closer, wrapping one hand into Amy's hair and pulling her in a kiss, while the other one held the bullet right on her clit, and two fingers pushed as deep into Amy as they could go.

"Please, Mistress, please, let me come, please..."

"Not yet."

Amy shook and whined into her neck, but did as she was told. "Please, Mistress, please..."

"Sssh." Sophia turned her face to the side, where Amy's 'handler' was. "Do you believe I can make her come?"

The woman nodded.

"So do I have her?"

"If she wants you."

Sophia turned so her face was in Amy's hair again. "Amy."

"Yes, Mistress." Her voice was broken, but she did her best to reply properly.

Sophia kissed her again just for that and kept the bullet in place. "Look at me."

Amy looked up, with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to be mine?"

Amy nodded and Sophia bit her lip harshly. "I'm sorry. Yes, yes, Mistress, I want to be yours, please."

Sophia moved her hand from between Amy's legs and took the bullet with her. Amy looked incredulous. _And sweaty and tired and beautiful._

Sophia stood up and petted her on the head as Amy followed her every move, mouth open in shock. "Behave, Amy."

She fell back into position immediately. Sophia stood over her for a whole minute before she leaned in a bit and asked again. "Are you _sure_ you want to be mine? Think, and don't lie."

Amy took a moment, bit her lip and looked over the crowd. "No. No, Mistress I'm not sure. But I want to try."

Sophia tugged her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

She smiled when Amy couldn't decide whether to be confused or pleased. Then she looked back at the crowd, but was speaking mostly to Amy when she said, "We're done here."

She picked up the scarf and put it over Amy's shoulder. Since Amy couldn't tie it herself, she just draped it over her breasts and held it as she walked off the podium after Sophia.

The crowd - some of them anyway - looked as shocked as Amy was, but they started going off to their own little corners soon enough.

When they reached the booth Danni was waiting in, Amy's breathing was still labored, and she looked more unsure than at any other point of the evening. Sophia tied the scarf back on her and smoothed her dress. Then she touched Amy's cheek and caressed her face softly. "Hi. I'm Sophia. And this is Danneel. We were hoping you'd join us for a drink."

Danni waved from the booth and Amy smiled at her. Sophia felt a little jealous; she barely got a full smile from Amy herself.

"And I was hoping the first time you come for me, it wouldn't be in front of a group of strangers."

Amy ducked her head but Sophia saw a full grin spread over her face and tilted her head up to enjoy it.

"I'm Amy. And I'd like that too. Both of it."

She was still flushed, but this time Sophia was sure she saw her blush even more and she laughed happily and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
